k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 12
Adolf•K•Weismann, also written as Adolf-K-Weismann, is the twelfth episode of the K anime. It aired on December 20, 2012. The Silver King is revealed to have been forcefully ejected from his original body and now inhabits that of Yashiro Isana's. Now aware of the situation and his true past, he forces himself to help bring the students of Ashinaka High School to safety, as well as to stop the ongoing conflict between HOMRA and Scepter 4. However, the matters regarding the Red and Blue Kings' battle appears to be far from his hands. __TOC__ Summary In 1945, Adolf K. Weismann boards the Himmelreich after bidding farewell to Lieutenant Kokujōji and takes off. He admits that he is now alone though he hopes to meet Kokujōji again someday. Decades later, moments after Yashiro Isana reveals himself to be Weismann, Kuroh and Neko ask whether he truly is the Silver King. Yashiro confirms but adds that he is still the same person that they knew originally. Outside, Yashiro's Sword of Damocles dissipates causing surprise for those still in the battlefield. Fushimi thrusts his sword at Yata, reminding him angrily that they are opponents. The two then resume fighting, as do their affiliated Clansmen. In the forests beyond the campus, Mikoto tells Munakata that he can go back and help his subordinates if he chooses to. Munakata asks whether he should, as it will ruin the moment, to which Mikoto agrees with noting furthermore that it will be their last battle together. The two then ready themselves to fight. Several days before, Weismann is visited by a young man resembling Yashiro Isana who proclaims to be new Colorless King. Weismann admits that while he's flattered that he would be visited by such a person, regardless of who they are, it will be irrelevant to him as he no longer cares for the activities of the world. The Colorless King states that even so, he is interested in Weismann's "immortality", and the white fox-like creature emerges from the young man's eyes to enter Weismann. Weismann is instantly knocked unconscious from the result of having his body possessed and awakens in the Colorless King's former body. Shocked, he finds himself near the edge of the blimp about to be kicked down by the fox-like creature in his new body, which is Weismann's very own. Weismann, still in the body of Yashiro Isana, explains what had happened on December 7 to Kuroh and Neko. He summarizes with the fact that he and the new Colorless King essentially "exchanged" bodies. Furthermore, the only reason why he wasn't completely possessed is because he is the Silver King. Kuroh quickly realizes that the Silver King's power is to be inviolable to external changes and that the power of the Colorless King can affect the others. Therefore, the results of both Kings clashing with each other led to Weismann's current situation and the cause of his amnesia. Kuroh also deduces that the Colorless King is the true culprit behind Tatara Totsuka's murder. Yashiro adds that the fox-like creature who is now King has currently taken over Kukuri's body, and thus, he must save her. He then requests that Kuroh and Neko help him accomplish his goal. Meanwhile, HOMRA and Scepter 4 continue fighting outside, leading to several Clansmen on both sides to begin suffering casualties. Seri grows worrisome over the matter until she, as well as the others, notice Munakata's and Mikoto's Sword of Damocles hovering above and clashing with the other. Though relieved that Munakata is alive, Seri rushes over to a nearby rooftop to begin searching for him, leaving Kamo in charge for her. While scanning the area, she sees Yashiro Isana and Neko hovering above, which startles Seri. Yashiro lowers himself and Neko to surface level. Seri strikes at him with her saber but discovers that she cannot touch him. However, instead due to her developing an indirect link with Yashiro's Aura, she too is affected by its power, and she begins floating. Yashiro explains the reason behind the event. Subsequently, his Aura engulfs the three individuals into two sphere-like objects, in which they all use as a method of speedy transportation across the school. Meanwhile, Kuroh enters the battlefield of the Red and Blue Clansmen. He knocks out a group of Clansmen from both forces, alerting the rest and halting them momentarily. He tells them all to cease fighting as it is the orders of the Silver King. In response, both Clans remind Kuroh that they do not serve the Silver King and thus have no reason to listen to him. Kuroh then questions if neither of their Kings have bothered to inform their Clansmen of their true intentions, or at the very least, command them to battle the opposing side. Kuroh says to wait for their King's next orders. However, both Fushimi and Yata tell him to not interfere with their situations. The three then prepare for a fight with each other. Shōhei reports to Kusanagi that Kuroh has appeared on the battlefield, surprising the older individual. Anna suddenly feels the presence of a King and goes to open the windows. Moments later, Yashiro and his temporary Silver Clansmen enter the room through the building. Kusanagi and Shōhei grow suspicious but are told by Anna that they are not their enemies. Soon after, Kusanagi's cell phone begins ringing, which Yashiro assumes is because someone in particular would like to speak with him. Kusanagi answers the call and discovers that the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujōji, is speaking on the other end. Mikoto and Munakata enjoy themselves in the midst of the battle despite the devastating collateral damage to the forests. After Munakata's glasses start cracking, forcing him to put them away, Mikoto asks whether he will now fight more seriously, though he is not given a definite answer. As they continue, the Colorless King watches their fight from afar on a tree branch. During which, he converses with the soul of a body that he possessed, who mentions that the school is rather quiet now. Kusanagi and Seri begin taking charge of the situation while Yashiro speaks privately with Kokujōji over the phone. The two discuss matters that Yashiro must attend to, though for a few minutes they slowly reminisce on their past experiences together. Eventually, both finish talking and end the calls. Kusanagi and Seri report that they have regained control and now have the rest of their Clansmen following their commands. Furthermore, both have done as Yashiro asked and are setting up escape routes to lead the students to safety. They then wonder of the possibilities that the Colorless Clan could be doing while possessing a student's body. Yashiro is adamant, however, that he will not complete his plan using a student as he is truly after the Kings. Suddenly, the Colorless King speaks to each individual within the school's campus through telepathic means, taunting and frightening them with his plans to use them for his own personal gain. After a bit of talking, his voice goes silent. Yashiro goes to a frightened Neko and asks that she use a massive amount of her power for him. He also asks whether she would like to become his first Clansmen. Embarrassed, Neko only says that she is his Neko and he is her Shiro. Afterwards, she uses her power on the entire school to create several illusions of Yashiro before many groups of students. The students vaguely remember Yashiro outside of him being the supposed murderer of Tatara Totsuka, though, they eventually decide to listen to his voice and have him lead them all to safety. Neko faints from exhaustion soon after. She is left to rest on a chair while in Kusanagi's and Seri's care as Yashiro heads out. After hearing Yashiro's message, the Colorless King begins suffering, though he remains fierce about letting his plan succeed. He begins walking back to the school while the personalities of the other souls slowly begin to take over. Kukuri's voice manages to reach out and she weakly asks for someone to help her. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events * Clash of the Clans ** Seri Awashima & Saruhiko Fushimi vs. Misaki Yata ** Mikoto Suoh vs. Reisi Munakata ** Shōhei Akagi vs. Himori Akiyama ** Saburōta Bandō vs. Yūjirō Benzai ** Rikio Kamamoto vs. Himori Akiyama & Yūjirō Benzai ** Kuroh Yatogami vs. Misaki Yata vs. Saruhiko Fushimi * Revelation of the Colorless King * Return of Adolf K. Weismann * Emergency Evacuation Navigation Category:Episodes